I Believe In You
by Silver-Light1
Summary: This is a song-fic. It seemed to fit Arwen when I heard it. It's plotless really. :)


I Believe In You  
  
By: Silver_Light  
  
E-mail: silver_light83@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey! My first FINISHED Story! YEA! So...go easy on me if you even decide to review lol. This story is basically about Aragorn and Arwen, if you can't guess lol. I hope you like it. Enjoy! ^^ I started the story in Aragorn's view...sort of lol because well...it made sense to tell you my whole view of how they 'met' or should have met lol. This was also inspired by the song "I Believe In You", sung by Joe and 'Nsync lol. :P I heard this on the radio and it just clicked. Sorry if you guys don't like either artist, but instead, don't think of the people singing the song...just think of the lyrics lol.  
  
  
  
....-Indicates Thought  
  
"...."-Talking! Of Course! hehehe. :P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ - Flashback  
  
***** - Fade (In and Out of Memory.)/separates lyrics and story ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Not by me unfortunately lol. :P And of course the lyrics aren't by me, it's by the writer of the song who I don't seem know right now. :D  
  
  
  
  
  
Dread...Pain...Darkness...  
  
She walks in the garden of the castle remembering. It's all she can do now. She looks up into the sky and remembers all her times in his company with a dejected smile...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I never believed in dreaming  
  
It never got me very far  
  
I never believed that love could find me  
  
Like an arrow through the heart  
  
I never believed in miracles  
  
Or building castles in the air  
  
Not until that day I found you  
  
Turned around and you were there  
  
*****  
  
...It has been days since he has eaten and exhaustion has taken its toll on him. Still he rode as fast as he could towards an unknown destination. His heart races in fear of what will become of him. The shadow of what his ancestor had done will always be with him wherever he goes. From his duty and what his people will think of him, a mirror of what was the past, if they knew he was alive was nerve wrecking that only running away seemed to be the only solution. His reverie was broken by the sudden stop of his faithful steed. Looking up, he realized that he was surrounded by five repulsive orcs, ready to strike at a moment's notice. The horse screamed only as a horse could. The stallion threw him off and ran for its life. Leaving him there to fight off the orcs on his own. Faithful Indeed. He drew his sword and sliced the first orc nearest to him through the stomach. In a blind fury, he fought off the horrid orcs until all five were lying on the earth dead. He finally collapsed in exhaustion. Faintly, he heard very light footsteps approaching him. The last thing he saw was the clearest blue eyes he would never forget before darkness took him...  
  
*****  
  
From the day you came  
  
You gave me a whole new point of view  
  
I've been touched by an angel  
  
It's impossible but true  
  
I believe in you  
  
I swear that forever from today  
  
No one will ever take your place  
  
I believe in you  
  
And I believe our love will last  
  
Always  
  
*****  
  
...She has been out riding all day. Smiling on her horse. The sky started changing from a clear blue to a dark gray. There must be a storm coming. She quickly turned her horse to seek shelter, but what she didn't expect was to hear was the cry of a horse as if it was injured. She started riding towards the noise. When she got there. She saw a young rugged man fighting off grotesque orcs with a sword. From the way he was fighting, she could clearly see how weary the man was. As if it were a miracle, the struggling man slayed all of the attacking orcs that now lay dead on the hard, unforgiving ground. She slowly approached the man who have collapsed along with the 'monsters'. When she saw his soft gray eyes, her heart skipped a beat for she believed she could look into those eyes for eternity. She bent down to pick the stranger up and eventually got him on her horse and rode towards her home as fast as her mare could go...  
  
*****  
  
I never believed in fairytales  
  
Though sometimes I wish I could  
  
I never believed that golden slippers  
  
Could ever find the perfect foot  
  
I never believed in magic  
  
Or that wishes could come true  
  
But your very first kiss  
  
Changed all this  
  
Something only you could do  
  
*****  
  
...It has been a few years since they have met. Everyday still seems like it's their first. She smiles standing in her garden singing a melody from her childhood. Suddenly she felt powerful strong arms encircle her waist. She turns around in his embrace and the two looked in each other's eyes as if they could talk by just looking at one another. After a few moments, he spoke. "You sing like a siren." She gently blushes and rested her head down on his shoulder and the two started swaying to the music that only the two of them could hear for it came from their hearts...  
  
*****  
  
You made me a believer  
  
You made me trust again  
  
You showed me there's a pot of gold  
  
In every rainbow's end  
  
*****  
  
...She was teaching him how to paint. He turned around to face her and leaned in to kiss her, but instead he pulled back and smeared paint on her cheeks. She gasps and gave him a shocked look. Then, she picked up the other paints and dumped them all on top of his head. She laughs and ran for the gardens. A few moments later, his reverie was broken by her laughter fading into the distance and laughingly, he went after her. The chase had begun...  
  
*****  
  
I believe in you  
  
I swear that forever from today  
  
No one will ever take your place  
  
I believe in you And I believe our love will last  
  
Always  
  
*****  
  
...She was standing with her father and watching all the dancers waltz around the ballroom. She smiles gently wishing he was there with her. Her reverie was broken by a shadow covering her and she turns. Seeing who it was she tries to hide the coming smile to her face. The stranger asks, "May I have this dance, Princess?"  
  
She pretended to slowly decide and after a moment she smiles and answered, "Of course, my Lord." The two joined the others on the dance floor happily. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of him before her. "I have missed you, my Love.", she said in a soft voice.  
  
He replied with a gentle smile, "And I have as well."...  
  
*****  
  
Only love  
  
Sets you free  
  
And if it's up to fate  
  
Then you're my destiny  
  
Now I know  
  
Now I see  
  
Anything can happen  
  
If you just believe  
  
*****  
  
...They were standing on a balcony. She turned to him and asks, "How much do you love me?"  
  
He turns to her, "More than I love myself."  
  
She then asks, "Will we be together? Until one of our times have come?"  
  
He answers, "No..."  
  
Her eyes looked downcast and tears began coming down her cheeks with the thought of being parted sooner than one of their deaths.  
  
He pulled her closer and held her. His hands cupped her face and wiped away her tears. He continued, "We will be together longer, far longer. Forever."  
  
She smiles and added, "Forever and a day?"  
  
He replies, "Yes, forever and a day." and smiles back...  
  
*****  
  
I believe in you  
  
I swear to forever from today  
  
No one will ever take your place  
  
I believe in you  
  
And I believe our love will last  
  
Always  
  
*****  
  
...He had just came to visit her from his adventures. When she saw him all rugged and dirty, she at first laughed to herself. Then she immediately ran to him and the two embraced as if they would never let go. They touched foreheads and secretly smiled at one another...  
  
*****  
  
I believe in you  
  
I swear to forever from today  
  
No one will ever take your place  
  
I believe in you  
  
And I believe our love will last  
  
Always  
  
*****  
  
...Her heart is crying out for him. "Please, do not go!", she cried.  
  
He smiles gently and replies, "I must."  
  
"Then I shall go with you.", her face turns into a determined one.  
  
"You know that you cannot." He puts his fingers through her hair softly and stares at her as if it will be the very last time that he will ever see her. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you." She answered.  
  
"I will come back for you and then we shall live our dreams together." With that, he slowly pulled away and quickly turned around...and walked away...afraid of looking back to see her in despair...  
  
*****  
  
I believe in you  
  
I swear to forever from today  
  
No one will ever take your place  
  
I believe in you  
  
And I believe our love will last  
  
Always.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
...That was the last time she saw him, but she knows deep in her heart that he will come back to her. She slowly whispers, "I believe in you." and those words gradually disappears into the wind. 


End file.
